In order to safeguard the performance of safety-relevant electrical equipment in vehicles it is known to disconnect non-critical electrical consumers from the vehicle electrical system upon activation of the safety-relevant electrical consumers.
Previously known WO03099633 relates to a dynamic, safety-relevant high-current consumer in a motor vehicle electrical system. Examples of such safety-relevant, high-current consumers are electro-mechanical braking systems or steering systems. The consumer comprises sensor equipment for sensing an input variable, a locally situated control unit for generating a control signal and an actuator for converting said control signal into an output variable. A device for sensing the voltage condition of the vehicle's electrical system is associated with the high-current consumer and the data of that device is made available to the control unit. The control unit adapts the parameters of the actuator during the generation of the control signal, so as to prevent a voltage dip in the voltage of the vehicle electrical system.
WO03099633 discloses that it is desirable to prevent a voltage dip in the voltage of a vehicle electrical system in order to ensure operation of a safety-relevant high-current consumer in the motor vehicle electrical system. However, as this is achieved through adapting the parameters of the actuator the performance of such an actuator may normally not be used to its fullest potential.